creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Oneirophobia
Oneirophobia: An intense fear of dreaming or of what dreams might mean. No, I don't know how it happened. I don't want to know. I saw enough. Wherever It is, It's coming for me. My time left here is short. Someone has to know. They need to know answers cannot be found. There is no reason for why these things happened. I must let THEM know. It started a month ago. These strange dreams. I thought nothing of them at the time, until it happened. It was a dream, unlike the others. I awoke in a field. The sun was fixed behind some trees, just enough light was let in to illuminate the vast land that lay before me. All was peaceful. The trees were calling me. "Come closer. Find what there is to find," they whispered. I refused to go. The trees continued to coax me in a welcoming and raspy voice. I turned away from the trees and ran. I tripped on a stump that instantly grew out of the ground. I glanced at the trees as they had began to bend and turn violently. The trees were failing to contain the beast. The creature had been unleashed and darkness consumed the land. The sun dropped as fog was spilling onto the field. I, still on the ground, was crawling away. The creature took notice of me, and let out a shrill screech. As it crept closer towards me I could make out a pale human-like face, white as snow. It had no expression. It had a leathery skin dangling on its back, flapping in the wind. It walked on all four limping quickly, growing nearer. Its jaw dropped, opening the black abyss that was Its mouth. Its teeth were jagged and long, and were covered in a black liquid. The teeth made a loud clinking noise as Its long split-tongue maneuvered around them. Then It said in a cold voice, "Leave." I woke up. I was in my bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Something sharp was poking into my back. I leapt out of bed to see what it was. I saw a Polaroid photo. The edge must have been in my back. It wasn't there before. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, it was still there. I picked it up. I was a picture of the creature in the field, just as it had looked as it was walking towards me in my dream. On the photo, written in what I hope was black sharpie, was: " I'm in your world now, you cannot hide." A wave of fear rushed upon me as I read those words. Then, as fast as a flash of lightning, the creature's face appeared in my window. The strange thing was, I was on the second floor of the apartment building. It was coming for me. I knew that I had to vanish, so I packed my car with all my valuables and drove. I haven't slept since the dream. I fear if I sleep he will claim me. I've been driving for two days now. I've only stopped once for gas. I have shut off the radio. Countless news reports of missing people. It took them. Every time I pass a forest, it's there. Calling me. It's always there. //:CONTINUE1 :// RyanDavisKearney Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep